The present invention relates to a cable mount assembly that comprises a weldable stud affixed to a cable mount adapted to engage a cable tie used to secure elongated objects to a substrate. The stud is generally cylindrical with an annular collar or rim spaced between the ends of the stud. The cable mount is affixed to the stud between the collar and the weldable end of the stud. The assembly is installed by arc welding the stud to a metal substrate using a stud-welding machine. After installation, the collar on the stud permanently locks the cable mount to the substrate. The elongated object is affixed to the assembly by engaging a conventional cable tie through an opening in the cable mount and around the elongated object. The cable tie is then locked to secure the elongated object in the desired position.
The prior art has proposed various systems to mount cable mounts for cable ties on substrates. In several prior art systems, a hole is drilled in the substrate and the cable mount is attached to the substrate using a bolt, washer and nut in sequence. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,431,352; 5,774,948 and 5,820,083. Such systems are very labor intensive because they involve 7 steps, namely:
1. Marking the substrate with the position of the cable mount;
2. Drilling the hole in the substrate;
3. Inserting a bolt in the hole;
4. Placing the cable mount on the bolt;
5. Placing a washer on the bolt;
6. Threading a nut on the bolt; and
7. Tightening the nut.
The prior art has also proposed cable mount-fastening systems that weld threaded studs to a substrate and the cable mounts are secured to the stud with a washer and nut. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,801. Such systems are also very labor intensive because they also involve 7 steps, namely:
1. Marking the substrate with the position of the cable mount;
2. Grinding the rust, dirt and paint from the substrate;
3. Welding the stud to the substrate;
4. Placing the cable mount on the stud;
5. Placing a washer on the stud;
6. Threading a nut on the stud; and
7. Tightening the nut.
Further, both of these prior art systems require the user to inventory at least 4 separate parts, namely a bolt or stud, a cable mount, a washer, and a nut. Still further, both of these systems can fail if the nut loosens on the bolt and the cable mount falls off the bolt or stud.
Accordingly, one feature of the present invention is to provide a unitary cable tie assembly that is readily welded to a metal substrate in a single operation.
Still another feature of the present invention is to provide a new and improved cable mount installation that permanently affixes the cable mount to the substrate.
The present invention relates to a cable mount assembly that comprises a weldable stud affixed to a cable mount adapted to engage a cable tie that is used to secure elongated objects to a substrate. The stud is generally cylindrical with an annular collar or rim spaced between the ends of the stud. The cable mount is affixed to the stud between the collar and the weldable end of the stud. The assembly is installed by arc welding the stud to a metal substrate using a stud-welding machine. After installation, the collar on the stud permanently locks the cable mount to the substrate. The elongated object is affixed to the assembly by inserting a cable tie through an opening in the cable mount and around the elongated object. The cable tie is then locked to secure the elongated object in the desired position.
In the preferred embodiment, the weldable end of the stud is pointed and the assembly is installed using a stud-welding machine that can tap or hammer the point of the stud against the substrate on which the stud is to be installed. It has been found that the tapping action using a pointed stud can break through any dirt, rust, corrosion and even paint to enhance the electrical contact between the stud and the substrate. The improved electrical contact between the stud and the substrate created by the tapping action allows a more dependable and uniform installation of the studs on the substrate.
In the preferred embodiment, cable mount has one flat surface that faces the substrate when the assembly is installed. The cable mount has an opening transverse to the flat surface. The stud extends through the transverse opening and the weldable end of the stud protrudes from the flat surface of the cable mount. The stud is frictionally held in the transverse opening of the cable mount, which is preferably made of nylon. Alternatively, the cable mount may be molded around the stud wherein the collar of the stud is locked into the cable mount. The cable mount has a second opening that allows insertion of a conventional cable tie that is used to secure the elongated object to the cable mount.